jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemoto Nagi
|nickname = |birthdate = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |group = Niji no Conquistador Dempagumi.inc |twitter = |birthplace = |image = |mcolor = (2017-2019; Dempa) |agency = Dear Stage |active = 2013-Present |bwh = 90 (G cup)-57-85cm |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |caption = |formername = Negi (ねぎ) |acts = Mito Gotouchi Idol (Kari) |graduate = May 1, 2014 (Mito Gotouchi Idol (Kari)) |instagram = }} (根本凪) is a founding member of Niji no Conquistador and a member of Dempagumi.inc. She joined the latter group on December 30, 2017. She is also a former member of Mito Gotouchi Idol (Kari) under the name Negi (ねぎ). She left the group before being promoted to a full member due to physical and mental issues caused by anxiety before performances. She is on the Red Team and Illustrator Team of Niji no Conquistador. Profile * Catchphrase (Dempagumi.inc): The ponkotsu otter who can sing and draw * Charm point:' R.S.B. (Rainbow step bob) * Hobbies: Drawing, singing, taking pictures, going for walks * Otaku genre: Vocaloid * Future ambition: Working on both gravure shoots, illustration, and drawing Discography Featured In Niji no Conquistador Best Albums *THE BEST OF RAINBOW Albums * Rainbow Spectrum * Rainbow Eclipse * Rainbow Phenomenon Singles * Pixiv Ondo * Nijiiro Philosophy * Yarukyanai! 2015 / Brand New Happy Days * THE☆Uchouten Summer!! * Senjou no Saint Valentine * ↓Alien Girl in New York↑ * Kagirinaku Bouken ni Chikai Summer * LOVEmen Koi Aji Yawame * Retort ~Kareinaru Ai~ * No Life Baby of the End * Kimi wa Mujaki na Natsu no Joou ~This Summer Girl Is an Innocent Mistress~ * Triangle Dreamer / Shinzou ni Melody * Zutto Summer de Koishiteru * Honmei Chocolatier * Ai wo Kokoro ni Summer to Kazoeyo Dempagumi.inc Singles * Oyasumi Polaris Sayonara Parallel World / Girametas Dempa Stars * Moonlight Densetsu * Precious Summer! Digital Singles * Ψ Hakkenden! Collaborations * 2016.01.01 Soba ni Itai Feat. Nemoto Nagi (そばが食べたい Feat. 根本凪) (Mikeneko Homeless) * 2016.02.15 Purity feat. Nagi Nemoto (Nijicon) (Mikeneko Homeless) * 2016.03.15 America feat. Nagi Nemoto(nijicon) (Mikeneko Homeless x Masayoshi Iimori) * 2016.04.18 Peppermint Dassou Keikaku feat. Nemoto Nagi (ペパーミント脱走計画 feat. 根本凪) (Mikeneko Homeless x happy machine) * 2017.01.10 Out Loud feat. Nemoto Nagi (Niji no Conquistador) (アウトラウド feat.根本凪（虹のコンキスタドール）) (from E TICKET PRODUCTION's album E TICKET RAP SHOW) Filmography Dramas * 2017 Tomodachi Game (トモダチゲーム) - Kokorogi Yukori Movies * 2017.05.27 Sento Zombie Jogakuin (聖ゾンビ女学院) * 2017.06.03 Tomodachi Game Gekijoban (トモダチゲーム 劇場版) - Kokorogi Yukori * 2017.09.02 Tomodachi Game Gekijoban FINAL (トモダチゲーム 劇場版 FINAL) - Kokorogi Yukori Gallery Nemoto-26.jpg|January 2020 Nemoto-23.jpg|September 2019 Nemoto-22.jpg|April 2019 Nemoto-21.jpg|April 2019 Nemoto-20.jpg|April 2019 Nemoto-19.jpg|April 2019 Nemoto-17.jpg|January 2019 Nemoto-16.jpg|January 2019 Nemoto-14.jpg|January 2019 Nemoto-13.jpg|November 2018 Nemoto-12.jpg|November 2018 Nemo07181.jpg|July 2018 Nemo0718.jpg|July 2018 Nemoto-5-2.jpg|April 2018 Nemoto-6-2.jpg|April 2018 Nemoto-2.jpg|January 2018 Nemoto-1.jpg|January 2018 Nemo181.jpg|2018 Nemo18.jpg|2018 Id nemo.png|Late 2017 (Dempagumi.inc) Nemoto-5.jpg|July 2017 Nemoto-6.jpg|July 2017 Nemoto1702-1.jpg|February 2017 Nemoto1702-2.jpg|February 2017 Nemoto-3.jpg|2017 Nemoto-4.jpg|2017 Nemoto1612-3.jpg|December 2016 Nemoto1611-1.jpg|November 2016 Nemoto1611-2.jpg|November 2016 Nemoto1611-3.jpg|November 2016 Nemoto1611-4.jpg|November 2016 Nemoto1607-1.jpg|July 2016 Nemoto1607-2.jpg|July 2016 Nemoto1607-3.jpg|July 2016 Nemoto1605-1.jpg|May 2016 Nemoto1605-2.jpg|May 2016 Trivia * Is said to look like an otter, as her catchphrase suggests * Her image color in Dempagumi.inc was green until January 7, 2019. Following Yumemi Nemu's graduation, she received her former image color, mint green External Links * Official Pixiv * Official Cheerz * Official Bandcamp Category:Female Category:Pisces Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:2017 Additions Category:Green Member Color Category:Former Mito Gotouchi Idol (Kari) Member Category:2014 Departures Category:Blood Type B Category:Niji no Conquistador Member Category:Dempagumi.inc Member Category:Light Green Member Color Category:Idol Group Member